


Snow Angels

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweden and Sealand try to make some pretty snow angels for Finland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MannyHeatlook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannyHeatlook/gifts).



Finland awoke to the scent of glüwein filling the house, and an empty bed.

He stretched and found a small note under the covers. It read ‘ _Look outside. We made an angel for you.’_

“Aw, how cute,” he said and stood up.

Although to be honest, if Sweden felt like playing snow angels in the garden, he could have proposed it after breakfast, when Finland was more in a mood to throw himself down on the snow and freezing his ass off.

He opened the curtains to find a huge ice sculpture of a bliblical angel in the middle of the garden. All six wings and different animal heads that inspired divine terror.

Next to it, Sealand was hitting Sweden’s legs.

“This isn’t what I meant! I wanted a pretty angel for daddy!” he cried.

Finland laughed at them, and they looked up at him.

“That’s very cute,” lied Finland. “Come inside, we’ll make more angels after breakfast.”

Finland closed the window and kept laughing, amazed at how beautiful his life had turned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this little fic, please consider leaving kudos, or a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
